It Could Happen
by muaaimoi
Summary: Narutos the reincarnation of a fox demon ,not kyuubi,and hes not about to be the village scape goat. Vote for pairing
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is basically my first fic enjoy. I don't own Naruto

--konoha hospital day of the kyuubi attack--

'SEND ME BACK YOU BASTARDS ITS COLD IN HERE' a former yokai ranted in his head. Needless to say that didn't happen since it was 5 minutes after he was 'born'. Yes that's right a yokai, a fox demon out of all things was just reincarnated into a human. More specifically into the human Kazama Naruto soon to be Uzumaki Naruto. Apparently nothing is ever simple when dealing with kitsunes . Not to mention that he was now being prepared to have Kyuubi , FUCKING-KYUUBI NO YOKO the bastard that had killed him in the first place , sealed inside of him . Oh yes, nothings ever simple when dealing with kitsunes.

"I'm sorry, my son" Arashi whispered quietly to the bundle in his arms. 'Not as sorry as you're going to be when we meet in the afterlife you fucking ni-' the soon to be vessel was cut short of its mental rant by the large pop that indicated Gama-bunta being summoned.

So the kitsune turned ningen(SP?) was forced to participate in the sealing becoming not only a jinchuriki but also the future village

Scapegoat. Its last thought as it fell asleep that night being ' I knew kicking the shinigami in the nuts was a bad idea '.

--Konoha, 5 years later--

Naruto was currently sitting in front of the hokage, or as Naruto liked to call him jiji . "Now Naruto exactly why was it that you deemed in necessary to glue Misuki to his chair?" said old man asked kindly. "He deserved it" the blond declared stubbornly. Ok so the man hadn't done anything warranting having his ass glued to a chair but hey it really was only a matter of time before he did something. Besides Iruka was planning yet another history lesson and the blond needed out. True gluing the teacher to the chair wasn't exactly original but hey, beggars can't be choosers.

'"Naruto we both know that isn't a reason and you will have to stay back after school today" the old man said gravely. The blond inwardly groaned he was hungry damn it! He wanted to go home,or that dirty apartment he was forced to call home. So being the kitsune he was the blonde decided to play the pity card."So what it's not like anyone's waiting for me or anything "the blonde grumbled softly opening his eyes a little wider and forcing them to mist over slightly, letting his lips fall into their natural pout. He looked adorable. he had long since perfected this look in his last body ,and this one was amazingly cuter. The old man didn't stand a chance.

"Well I'm sure we can make an exception this time.."the old man offered uncertainly. The blond didn't even let him think on it, shooting him the panted kitsune grin and running out the door. Humans were too easy. A very happy blond left the building pocket full of anything he thought would be useful and knew they wouldn't miss until they got home. He chuckled 'maybe the whole human thing wasn't so bad'. He was then hit by a can thrown by some vengeful civilian. 'ok I so take that back' he blonde thought rubbing the now tender spot the can had left. "Damned ninegen'.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto

--Konoha 7 years after the kyuubi attack--

Naruto was happy. No, scratch that Naruto was ecstatic. He had fallen in love .Yes the former yokai was smitten. With what? You ask, one would after all be mad not to. He was head over heels in love with...RAMEN. It was now his sole reason for living .It even made being a ningen worth it!

It was a mystery how in all of his eons of existence he had not encountered the heavenly substance. And to think he would have never gotten to it if not for the old man and his own wonderful curiosity.

--Flash back--

Naruto walked down the streets of Konoha. He was -Bored- . Not -yawn- bored which was a nightmare in itself but Bang-my -head-against-the-wall-for-entertainment bored. Many kitsunes had purposely let themselves be captured and tortured due to this stage of boredom. He didn't think he would last much longer before doing something incredibly stupid. He then noticed a foreign ninja jump on a roof with a squirming bundle.

Now Naruto is a fox at heart in every other way, shape and form. This unfortunately or fortunately depending on your point of view means that he has an insane amount of curiosity. It also means that he can be very obsessive when it comes to satisfying said curiosity. Especially if he was bored. So it came to no surprise to the blonde when he couldn't stop himself from giving chase. All he could really do was think "too late".

-- End flashback--

It turned out that the bundle had been the Hyuuga heris Hinata. He had ended up deciding to stop the man from committing the crime if just to see who he had tried to kidnap. He had run ahead of the nin and set things up so it appeared that he had 'accidentally' stumbled (literally) onto him. The man had then said he was a representative from Kumo and that he was the current kages little brother.

Then Hyuuga Hirashi had shown up and kicked the crap out of him. Naruto had managed t stop him from killing the man by shouting the kumo nins relation to his kage to the best of his ability (it had been quite the miracle that no one had gone deaf) . In the end the Hokage had shown up and the blonde had told them what 'happened'.

This led to the jinchuriki being taken to Ichikarus as a reward .The hokage would find himself with a super light wallet and cursing that decision for years to come . The old man Ichikaru would find himself a new favorite customer. And the blonde was in bliss. He was after all head over heels in love.

--

Yes I am editing this. Finally!! I know I am going to continue this (All my stories actually) so please R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

OK so for the pairing, there is but is not limited to as its still open to debate:

Gaanaru: 1

Narusasu: 1

Naruhina: 1

Nejinaru: 1

Now to answer some of your questions Naruto is not kyuubi in any way shape or form. Actually that a possible paring if enough people want it whether its femKyuubi or not is also debatable. Like I said I'm open to any pairing. Anyway back to the topic at hand what happened when he was born was that the shinigami fused the new born soul with another fox demon who really pissed him off so there's no real connection except that Kyuubi and the other demon have a rather interesting history .unless I change my mind cuz then there will be absolutely no connection.

I'm rambling now so on with the story

I don't own Naruto

--

--Konoha 12 years after the Kyuubi attack--

Naruto was pissed. Not Aaahhh-tear- my- hair- out mad. No he was AAAHHH-possessing-insanely-strong-urge-to-destroy-stuff mad. Wow that was a mouth full . Why, oh why was he cursed with the blame of everything that ever went wrong with anything within a mile of his person? So OK he might have been responsible for like what half of it...ok a third...oh fine dammit so he usually did cause everything that went wrong within a mile of his person .But they couldn't prove any of it (he was experienced enough not to get caught thank you very much!) so it was completely unfair .God damned selfish bastards. They so deserved everything he did to them and more. That was why he was painting their beloved Hokage monument .MUAHAHAHAHA he was so brilliant. A complete and utter narcissist true but still utterly brilliant. He so deserved like a statue or a bridge or something.

It hadn't taken the blonde long to realize that konoha for all its wealth and fame was mostly peaceful. That unfortunately to one of his years meant it was synonymous with boring. So very, very boring. After the Kumo kidnapping incident he had seriously begun to try and force himself to hibernate. That however didn't go so well and ended with a very pissed bear, a rubber ducky army dying honorably , a traumatized ANBU ,a confused kage, and a blonde kitsune literally almost dyeing from laughing to hard . It was so on his top 10 greatest memories list just two spots under kicking the shinigami in the nuts. Yuugo the pretty ANBU still went to weekly counseling. But that is another story for another time. Fact of the matter was that boredom was lethal and Naruto was rather fond of living. So he made a compromise with himself and became content to just cause chaos. And cause chaos he did.

From sticking some poor bastards in some very embarrassing situations to mentally scaring and/or corrupting little kids. He had tormented all of konoha and the only people who had never been pranked were the Hokage , Old man Ichikaru , Ayame, and Hinata . One had to be truly evil to prank someone as sweet as Hinata . After the Kidnapping thing they had become almost friends. Hinata stuck to him like glue and he amused himself by building up her confidence in the strangest ways possible .Which was why Hinata was considered the ticking bomb of her clan and now owned a green house where Ibiki took his more stubborn victims. Truly it was amazing that someone so sweet could be so scary. Naruto pitied the entire village when she got her period. Ok not pity. It was more of a ''better you suffer and I enjoy the show'' kind of thing. He had been trying to create Ramen flavored Pop-corn just for that occasion. It was bound to be one of the best days of his life right up there with the hibernating incident.

Well any ways she still blushed and stuttered all the time but the heavens show you mercy if you pissed her off. Other than "Pissed Hinata" however there weren't any other entertaining things to do in konoha .Thus leading the blonde to the one tried and true chaos inducing tactic: Pranking. Many youko had unknowingly saved their own hides by pulling off a decent prank .And by decent of course he meant one that pissed one too many people off.Like messing with Konohas pride and joy as he was doing now.Had he mentioned he totally deserved a statue.

Crap. Incoming ANBU were never a good thing .Well not unless you counted Yuugo. Then it was most definitely a good thing if not just plain funny. But the incoming ANBU most indefinitely were not the pretty purple haired chick. That meant he had to flee. If there was anything the blonde had learned during his "In Konoha pranking Carrier "it was that if you were caught you were fucked. Simple as that. He would have had many utterly wicked scars to prove it if not for the Kami damned Bijuu in him. But alas lamenting his lack of "wicked" looking scars could be saved for another time. Like when roughly two squads weren't after him .Yeah that sounded like a great idea! Must focus on evading ANBU. Must focus on evading ANBU. Focus. Focus.

"NARUTO!!"

Shit. Since when did Iruka master the ability to pop out of flipping nowhere. It had taken the blonde an entire week to do that in this body! And he was demon! Oh. Irukas lecturing again. Yawn. Boring much? It's always the same bloody thing over and over. You will never become a ninja if ... "ITAI!". Ear pulling hurts! "Child abuse I tell you .Child abuse. No one helps the Orphans!". Ow. Okay so maybe the orphan part was untrue but come on! Surely someone had to pity his beloved listening appendages. They were surely red by now!

He always had known Iruka was a closet sadist. He enjoyed the life of a shinobi sensei a little too much to be considered normal .Honestly the man had to practice that big head no jutsu. It couldn't possibly be normal. But then again ...Hinata had originally been a nice person until she met the blonde kitsune. So had Nibi come to think of it. Maybe, just maybe he possessed the insane ability to make nice people scary! If he did ... Oh if he did...The possibilities were endless! He could gather all the nice shy kids in fire country and raise an army that would strike the hearts of the demon lords themselves! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH.

(The rest of the day was unknown as this is Narutos perspective and he was so immersed in planning his takeover of makai using Jackal and Hide characters that he wouldn't have noticed Shukaku wearing a neon green tutu)

--

Okay so like I said before I don't do Narusaku but pretty much everything else is fair game! So VOTE people ! Come on use the button! It feels lonely.

Ja ne


	4. Chapter 4

"SASUKE...INO-PIG!"

The Hell! Naruto looked up startled. There not 2 feet away was Forehead Girl! Oh no .Oh please kami-sama don't let it be so. He hadn't been that bad. He hadn't traumatized a monk or priest in months! Months I tell you. OK 3 weeks. But that was still a very long time for him .So he most definitely hadn't done anything to deserve this kind of torture lately! Really! "MOVE NARUTO-BAKA" The pink haired girl shrieked. Forgive me my beloved ears. I would have never left the apartment today if I had known what kind of torture awaited you!

Why in the hell did he go to class today anyway? Oh yeah the genning exams he planned to fail again. Damn those were a serious pain in the arse. But alas there was no other (read: easier) way to ensure that he could pursue the path of a ninja and not be forced to serve konoha. Ah, if only everything could be that simple. OK maybe not. Easy got _very boring_ _very_ easily. So yes maybe a harsh life was best. Phht he was such a drama queen.

" ... NEXT TO SASUKE-KUN ".Gyahh the pink haired horror was still talking .The horror. The horror, I tell you! What in the hell was that about the Uchiha teme anyway?! OH. Shit man, he forgot the bastard sat there. Fuck. Ah well he wasn't moving and the banshee bitchez couldn't do crap about it! ITAI. He had said that aloud hadn't he. Crap.

--

Note to self: make team mates lives hell.

How in the hell could his beloved Kami-sama do this to him! Everything he did he did for their amusement damn it! He should at least get some good karma for that. But no life had to be cruel and stick him with the two people he hated most. Oh, and to add piss flavored Icing to the already horse shit constructed cake he had to accidentally kiss the fucking teme.

Fact 1: He Naruto Uzumaki all around pranking genius and clever kitsune had kissed Sasuke-I-Have-A-Ginormus-Pole-Up-My -Ass-Uchiha.

Fact 2: The bastard has a fan club 75 of the females in konoha strong.

Fact 3: All Uchiha fan girls are lethal when posed with a threat to their beloved Uchiha

Fact 4: Sakura is acknowledged as the one of the top three blabber mouths and Sasuke Fan girls in all of Fire country.

Fact 5: Naruto is very much in love with living and aspires to live for a very long time.

Fact 6: Facts 1-4 make Narutos already rather low chances (Fucking vengeful civilians!) of living out fact 5 almost none existent.

Now if you add up all of these facts you get some real god damned good reasons to torture your team mates. So let the torture begin MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. As soon as sensei gets here.

--2 Hours later--

"I will not commit murder. Killing ones sensei is wrong. Killing ones sensei is not worth all the hassle it will be". That is the mantra that is keeping Kakashi Hakate alive. Naturally the sensei to be does not know this .How could he after all he hasn't _even shown up._

So for the last hour Naruto had been bored .Now for those of you who are rather slow and cannot seem to understand that that is in _**no way**_ a good thing let me just state:_** THAT IS I NO WAY **__**EVER**__** A GOOD THING**_. Well at least not for anyone anywhere near the blond at the time.

That is why Sasuke has discovered religion and Sakura became a lesbian. But that's story for another time. Or maybe an Omake if you people would review more often. Anyway the fact of the matter is that having tortured his team mates in all ways one can while in a secluded class room( Cue evil laugh ) Naru-chan is once again bored. Dun dun dun...OK people you have to admit the moment called for it. Fortunately for everyone in the immediate vicinity( and you I suppose since I now have to get back to the story) Kakashi chose that moment to show up.

--

Plz R&R


	5. OMAKE PEOPLE

OK people I still don't have enough written to count as a chapter and I'm stuck( My Muse is a very cruel mistress)But I figured it was unfair to leave you with out entertainment so without further adieu I present you with the Hibernating Incident.

--

Omake: Hibernating Incident (part 1)

By: muaaimoi

--

8 year old Naruto was staring at a squirrel

A. Fucking. Squirrel.

That was the most interesting creature within seeing distance. That meant one thing. The most dreaded of all plagues .The most hated state sentient beings were capable of: THE EVIL BOREDOM OF DOOM!!

Yes the plague held our beloved Naru-chan in its deviant clutches and said Kitsune was slowly losing the will to live. Then in a most sudden fit of inspiration the blonde sprung up from his seat on a Sakura tree. He then grabbed his golden hair in a death grip and screamed bloody murder deciding that it was the best way to make sure that entertainment soon came his way ( as we all know that Naru-chans lung power was envied by banshees everywhere.)The blonde sat back down and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And then just as the blonde was sure that those bloody Christians that had been prophesying the " Last Days'' for what seemed like eternity were going to get their wish. Because after the Kumo incident Naru-chan had decided that when his time came( I.e.: he got bored enough to do suicide) he was going to put Kyuubis reign of terror to shame using the bastards power and his own creative genius to take over the world. An ANBU with a bear mask showed up. Then he stared.

And stared.

And stared.

And stared.

And stared.

And stared.

Until the ANBU getting really tired of it. No she was not the least creped out , not at ALL. Broke the silence. "did you scream? " She asked harshly hoping to scare the brat into submission. The fact that he didn't even seem to hear her and kept _staring_ did not creep her out in the least._ Really_. "WELL" She screamed unable to take anymore silence. It was the silence not the staring honest! And she was most definitely in no way bothered that it _still_ hadn't stopped. Really.

But Naruto just stared .

And stared.

And stared.

And stared.

Until Yuugo screamed. Then very suddenly in a speed that he shouldn't have possessed the little blond glomped her , screamed " YOU ARE SO GETTING YOUR OWN COUNTRY !" and ran off. And against her better judgment Yuugo followed. She would later curse the decision until the day she died.

--

Review and I promise to finish it.


	6. OMake PRT 2

Omake Part 2

--

Yuugo was panting. It should not have been possible for the goddamn little brat to out run her. Her former ROOTS member and ANBU extraordinaire outrun by an academy student .Nooooooooo it couldn't, be please Kami-sama don't let this get out please! How in the hell was the brat so fast anyway?! And where in the hell was he going!? They were rather deep in the forest now. She could see a cave just up ahead. She had made it just as the brat sprinted into one. Squaring her solders and taking a deep breath Yuugo followed. Did I mention that it's a decision that she would latter regret for the rest of her life?

--

Yuugo blinked. It was all she could do honestly. Now it should be stated that Yuugo's normal reaction to at least 12 foot bears is to run. Fast. In the opposite direction. Shinobi or not one should always go for self preservation. That aside Yuugos normal reaction was stopped by two things.

1) The bears seemed just as confused as Yuugo herself which was rather comforting ( Later Yuugo will own a stuffed bear collection that will put her out of her house :hint:)

2) Naruto Uzumaki, also known as the demon brat to all of those who hated him (AKA 99.9 of Konoha . The name was starting to make more and more sense to Yuugo ) was kneeling in front of the biggest bear his hands clasped as though in prayer .

Vaguely Yuugo thought some sake right around now would be rather appreciated.

--

Naruto was once again on cloud nine. Thanks to the ANBU he had found "The Solution". Yes it had to be Quote marked and Capitalized and it would need a better name but all of that could wait. However trying out "The Solution" could not. The blonde took a deep breath as he dived into the cave. Lowering his pride never had been one of his finer points.

--

kaede was a very smart bear. Or at least the bear community thought so since it always came to her for advice. And as surprising as it was bears had a lot of issues. So finally it was decided that all of the bears in konoha would meet at her cave once a year in order not to piss her off. Unfortunately for Yuugo that was the same day Naruto decided to barge right in as if he owned the place. At this point it really should be noted that one of the topics of discussion for the night was property sharing.

So naturally the bears weren't happy when the human burst in. Dropping on ones knees meant nothing to 4-leged animals after all. So taking it as an invitation (They had given up on negotiation when the squirrel treaty was shot to hell.(Damned fury rodents!) The bears attacked. Yuugo watched the proceedings dimly her mind still needing time to reboot from the latest shut down. She really should have known better than to try and understand the situation.

--

Naruto looked at the incoming bears dumbly. Honestly who would have thought bears were so secretive. He really should get around to buying some forest info from the squirrels. The number of nuts they demanded was insane but the blonde was a fox and the squirrels' one hell of a info fountain. It also helped that he they had a tendency to forget certain things if the blonde was willing to releave a tree of its owner for awhile. Ahh those were the days. He was _such _a clever fox.

But that aside INCOMING BEAR ATTACK was flashing through his head in huge fire engine red letters. It must therefore be a rather important matter. And also possibly something he should try to avoid. So avoid he did. Or at least until he realized the bears had managed to corner him. Hmm that must mean the head bear was nearby. They were downright hopeless otherwise. That aside however all the blonde could think of was ' Shit'.

--

R&R


	7. Chapter 7

OK so for the pairing this is what I received and since the only ones who got more than what one vote SO I decide to make it

An ItaNaruGaa!! If enough people disagree however you're welcome to have it changed.

GaaNaru: 2

NaruSasu: 1

NaruHina: 1

NejiNaru: 1

NaruAnk: 1

NaruTen: 1

ItaNaru: 2

--

Hatake Kakashi had been a ninja a very long time. That tended to happen when one was a prodigy. He had also learned many a great things in his life time .One of the most useful however was to follow his instincts. So when he showed up 3 hours later to his team meeting and felt as though someone had just walked over his grave he instantly went on alert .Taking a deep breath and mentally preparing himself for anything Kakashi opened the door. Then stared.

And stared.

And stared.

And stared.

Unknowingly copying what Naruto had done a very long time ago to a certain ANBU. But one honestly couldn't blame the man . Especially considering that most people would have turned tail and ran. There in front of him were his future subordinates. And Kakashi honestly couldn't help but feel that he would be needing a lot of sake in the forseeable future .A pale raven haired boy who Kakashi could instantly classify as an Uchiha was looking at him with a strange glint in his eye. It was almost dare he say it ... fanatic?

Wtf . Kakashi as a retired ANBU captain knew a lot of things. This archive of knowledge actually held quite a section on Uchihas. Such as there behavioral patterns . And they most certainly did **not** include looking at **anything** like **that** .As a matter of fact any Uchiha caught showing the barest of emotions at this age was generally beaten into submission. It only ever failed with people like Obito who could take a beating any day. That aside however one must take into account that most of sasukes teachers kept rambling on how he was a model Uchiha and this scene just became ten times worse . Kakashi couldnt help it. He shuddered.

Then there was that pink haired girl. She was shivering slightly rocking back and forth mumbling something about finding her happy place. Which apparently included someone named Ino, whips and whiped cream? _Interesting ._Undoubtedly very _interesting _.Maybe the gods weren't so cruel after all. Surely a little Yuri never hurt nobody. It took a lot of his self control not to start laughing perversely.

And last but definitely not least there was the blonde .He was short with tanned skin and blue eyes. Other than that however the only other things that demanded any sort of attention was the whisker marks on his cheeks and his jumpsuit. Honestly what shionobi wore Orange? Yet ... no matter how unremarkable he seemed something about him made all of the danger senses Kakashi had accumulated over the years start ringing in alarm .Kakashi decided right then and there that yes. He most certainly would be needing a hell of a lot of sake some time very soon.

--

R&R


	8. Chapter 8

Okay pairing polls are as follows

Itanaru:2

Gaaranaru:2

Naruanko: 3

Naruten: 2

Narukure: 2

Kyuunaru:2

Naruharmen: 1

Naruhina: 2

Narutemari: 1

Sasunaru: 1

Currently Ankos in the lead and if it's a harmen Ill be adding femHaku. Onwards with the chapter!

--

Our favorite little blond kitsune was currently facing quite the dilemma

'To drive kakashi to commit seppuku or to physiologically torture him slowly'. Naruto frowned ' decisions, decisions'. On the one hand the thought of doing such horrible unspeakable things to someone made him feel warm inside. On the other hand it wouldn't pose much of a challenge. Oh and he'd probably be blamed for such a renowned shinobi having offed himself .Never mind that it _would_ be his fault. He was a professional damn it! He never left any evidence! It was the principle of the thing. What happened to innocent until proven guilty!?

The blonde sighed. He'd think more about it later. Besides chances were he probably should be paying attention to where he what his new sensei was saying. It was always useful to know about your target. It made deciding how to torture them so much easier."... Likes, dislikes, and hobby's "the jounin was saying.

"Um sensei why don't you go first eh " Sakura said edging slowly toward the older ninja. Not that he could offer her much protection from _him_ .But hey if worse came to worse she would throw him to the dogs . Sasuke too. 'I'm sorry Sasuke-kun I know you're not really gay !I loved you really I did .Just not as much as I thought I did' she thought guiltily as she watched the Uchiha pick up her strategy and inch closer too.

Of course it never crossed her mind that Sasuke just wanted to get closer to Kakashi. And if it got him further away from 'it' ( Sasuke refused to believe Naruto was human )

well that was just all the more reason to .Fuck killing his brother .He just wanted to survive his obviously criminally insane team mate. Well that and get into his new sensei's pants.

Meanwhile Kakashi just blinked owlishly at his students. Two of which were slowly inching closer . He soo had a bad feeling about this .So senses on high alert he began his traditional bit. "Well I don't really feel like telling you my likes and dislikes . And as for my well I like to read now you SASUKE". The last part had been shouted in shock .Sasuke who had made it next to him had just groped him. His ...student..uchiha...hand...on butt...no go .

Completely ignorant to they're sensei's valiant fight against a mental break down (He was Hatake,Kakashi! a prodigy and a jounin! He'd spent hours at a time around Gai for kamis Sake! He was better than that!) Sasuke took it as a sign to go ahead." Well I like _exercising_. I dislike most other things. And my main hobby is _stamina _training ".

The whole sentence was dripping with so much innuendo it came to no surprise to the blond when Sakura and Kakashi fainted, Sasuke wasn't as fortunate and could only stare dumbstruck.

--

Naruto was cackling manically. In his head of course. It just wouldn't do for anyone to actually hear it . That was a sure fire way to get rid of all the potential victims in the area. And that just wouldn't do. Experience really was a wonderful teacher . And to one of his years that meant there was very little he didn't know about his chosen trade..Bah he really needed to stop drinking tea. It always had made him act all wise and shit.

That aside however he was happy. Very, very 8-year-old-that-got-into-the-sake-cabnit happy. He no longer had to think more about revenge against his sensei. Hell he didn't even have to do much beside bugging his sensei's house. And that was just for entertainment and black-mailing purposes. Shoo it would probably end up with Kakashi committing ritual suicide (seppuku) anyway .Clearly Sasuke would do the job for him .He always did know he hadn't offed the teme for a reason! And if Kakash ever made him mad..Well all he had to do was exclaim that Kakashi was a great teacher in the presence of a member of a certain council. And then Kakashi would no daubt be forced to give him extra _lessons. _

The Uchiha heir did deserve the best after all. Heh , he almost felt sorry for the poor bastard. But death was merciful and the fucker had been three WHOLE hours late. Time he could have spent bonding with his beloved Ramen-sama...

In a bed in Konoha hospital kakashi shuddered.

--

R&R


	9. Chapter 9

Itanaru: 2

Gaaranaru: 2

Naruanko: 3

Naruten: 2

Narukure: 2

Kyuunaru:2

Naruharmen: 1

Naruhina: 2

Narutemari: 1

Sasunaru: 1

Two Months later

Team seven walked into the Hokages office .All other members exactly 5 feet away from their youngest member. It sometimes saddened the sandime that team mates could be so estranged from each other. But then he remembered exactly who he was dealing with and he had to resist the urge to cackle insanely.

Really if team seven ever got a show their great something grand children could give an eighth of it away and still never work a day in their lives. It was just too funny. Sure now the others needed intensive therapy but really. It could be worse. Much much worse (yuugo was a prime example). He was starting to think he'd have to send her away soon. Preferably to kumo ..With Anko . That thought bared some more consideration. But that was for another time in a better place (I.E: Possible omake Review people!).

"Oi! Jiji" Naruto shouted happily. His grin only widened as he saw his teammates simultaneously flinch. Really the blonde was such a sadist."So what's our new mission?"

The rest of team seven shared another flinch .He was starting to wonder if their oneness translated into their team work. They did after all already have nearly twice the amount of missions under their belt that the other new genins had. But then maybe that was just their desperation to become Chunin as soon as possible and get as far away from the blonde menace as possible.

Not that it would help them much. Naruto was the type to track them down half way across the world just to make them miserable. Not that he wanted to tell them that. It would be downright cruel to crush their only hopes so viciously. Plus they were fairly bright. They would realize it was inevitable in time.

"Ugh? Hokage-sama ?" Iruka asked hesitantly.

The sandinme just took another puff of his pipe "A yes, the missions" 'Oh fuck!'

He couldn't give them Tora. That5 little D rank mission was always a pretty penny and the Fire Lady was a loyal customer. None of the people that had hired them wanted them back.

Despite their efficiency the sheer vehemence with which they attacked (seriously he'd watched there was no other word for it) their work was more than enough to scare the civilians. And those that were brave were very rare (And were usually married to someone smart enough to keep them far far away from Naruto) Pity.

So that left C Ranks 'Oh Fuck me' he thought sighing. Well at least he could send them far away.

"So have any of you ever been to Wave''

--

R&R


End file.
